Three Days
References References to the song Three Days, and the actual timeline of three days appear multiple times throughout the entire Southland Tales saga. Book: Movie: Katarina quotes the song "Three Days" when she tells Boxer to go follow Krysta after the meeting at the Frost Mansion. The song "Three Days" plays during the confrontation between Krysta Now against Zora Carmichaels and Bart Bookman at the Sidewalk Cafe on the Boardwalk. Boxer Santaros quotes the lyrics to "Three Days" in his sleep before the opening of the Megazeppelin. When Madeline asks him what it means, he responds "The final three days. It all ends... tonight." From the Youtube Page **If you like a song or artist's work that has been uploaded to Youtube, take the time to support their work by purchasing a song, an album, or by making any other financial contributions towards the artist. All of the information, images, and audio provided here is to encourage the average person into purchasing content by the artist. You can find Jane's Addiction material at the following link(s): http://janesaddiction.com/ ** Synopsis Written by alternative rock band Jane's Addiction, "Three Days" was inspired by Xiola Blue, who came to Los Angeles for her father's funeral, and spent three days with frontman Farrell and his girlfriend in what was quoted as "a haze of sex and drugs." Though the song was written prior to Xiola Blue's death of a heroin overdose in 1987, the song was released in 1990, and the poem at the beginning makes light of this, in memory. The guitar solo is also ranked as #100 on Guitar World's Best Guitar Solos of all time. Pictures and lyrics courtesy of http://janesaddiction.org/ Opening Poem At this moment you should be with us feeling like we do like you love to but never will again I miss you my dear Xiola I prepared the room tonight with Christmas lights a city of candles fresh sheets we are all filled with dense clouds that have us sunk into the mattress I need to touch your skin... an alien she was... No one made friends as easily as Xiola... Drug pushing constructors We were always in the audience that plagued her. One night I met a poet... Lyrics Three days was the morning My focus three days old My head, it landed, to the sound of cricket bows... I am a proud man anyway... Covered now by three days... Three days was the morning Three lovers, in three ways We knew when she landed, three days she'd stay I am a proud man anyway... Covered now by three days... We saw shadows of the morning light The shadows of the evening sun Till the shadows and the lights were one We saw shadows of the morning light The shadows of the evening sun Till the shadows and the lights were one... True hunting is over No herds to follow Without game, men prey on each other The family weakens by the bite we swallow... True leaders gone, of land and people We choose no kin but adopted strangers The family weakens by the lengths we travel... All of us with wings... All of us with wings... All of us with wings! All of us with wings! All of us with wings! All of us with wings! Erotic Jesus lays with his Marys Loves his Marys Bits of puzzle, fitting each other All of us with wings! "Oh my Marys! Never wonder... Night is shelter from nudity's shiver..." All of us with wings... Category:References